Mi amiga Hermione Granger
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: El sentimiento que une a Harry y Hermione es poderoso, y por ese sentimiento Harry es capaz de muchas cosas Capítulo único


**Mi amiga Hermione Granger**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con esta _ extraña_ vida?

Esta fue la principal pregunta que pasó por su mente mientras se acariciaba la herida del labio inferior y respiró con cierto pesar por el dolor en su espalda.

Pero lo que él tenía era nada comparado a.......

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sumergía el paño en una extraña mezcla de hierbas mágicas. A pesar de todo el joven se preguntaba cómo era posible que confiara en Snape cuando le entregó aquella _misteriosa y bien resguardada fórmula_ que le serviría de mucho. Bueno, al menos aún nadie había muerto por culpa de esa poción.

Harry suspiró mientras su cuerpo le recordaba que tenía lastimada la espalda, dolor en el vientre y en el pecho, semi-fracturada la mano izquierda.... en verdad cosas sin importancia.

- Hermione - dijo con cierto temor en su voz.

Y no recibió respuesta.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Ahora que te busco y tú no estás recuerdo_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_****** Flash Back**_

_"Te veremos pronto" le había afirmado su pelirrojo amigo al finalizar el 5to curso __ hace casi dos años atrás._

_"Muy pronto, Harry" dijo Hermione seriamente "Lo prometemos"_

_Harry asintió. De algún modo no encontró palabras para decirles lo que significaban para él verlos allí a todos juntos a su lado._

**_***** Final Flash Back_**

- Quizás así comenzó todo - se dijo apretando el paño con la suficiente fuerza para que la poción quedara impregnada (y no saliera embarrando la mesa) para luego colocársela en la frente no sin antes de verificarle la temperatura.

Harry sonrió débilmente al sentir su fresca piel. La temperatura le bajó favorablemente. ¡Vaya! Severus Snape tenía razón, pero no iba a admitirlo delante de él pues aún tenía el _orgullo Potter _recorriéndole las venas.

- Sólo falta que despiertes - le murmuró suavemente sin obtener respuesta alguna. Y es que ella, Hermione Granger, no estaba en facultades de dárselas.

Pero Harry seguía esperando, con paciencia, día a día.

De forma inconsciente recordó que Dumbledore, en primer año, le había comentado que tanto Hermione como Ron estuvieron esperando 3 días hasta que él despertara luego del _terrible _primer encuentro que había tenido contra Voldemort.

¿Terrible? Ja! Eso, comparado con lo actual, había sido un juego de niños.

Entonces recordó a una voz que había estado presente en su vida estudiantil y los desalentadores comentarios que le había entregado. ¡¡Maldito desgraciado!! Cuán metido había estado en su vida y antes no se dio cuenta.

_*********_

_«¡Ah! — dijo en su cerebro una voz horrible —, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador te quería enviar a Slytherin, ¿lo recuerdas?»_

_«__Hazle una reverencia a la muerte, Harry... No habrá dolor... _»

_«__¡__Mátalo ya!_» (esto último cuando Harry apuntaba con su varita a Sirius desconociendo aún quien fue el verdadero traidor)

**_*****_**

Harry volvió a sonreír entre aliviado, irónico y liberado. Por primera vez en muchos años esa **_estúpida voz en su cabeza_ **no lo contrariaba, ni le daba pensamientos terribles. Él mismo se había encargado de desaparecerla, así eso le cueste el resto de sus días en Azkaban.

- Y el sacrificio valdrá más la pena... - siguió diciéndose -... cuando me muestres tu castaño mirar -

Más silencio en la habitación, y aunque esto le dolía prefirió tomarlo como un un 'sí'.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**sólo la tristeza quiere hablar conmigo.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_****** Flash Back**_

_El cansancio le carcomía hasta el alma, pero no podía dormir.... ¡No quería dormir!_

_¿Qué habrá detrás de ese maldito manto? Moría de ganas por estar frente al velo y tomarlo, para finalmente descubrir el motivo de esas voces. ¡Quizás sí lo hallaba! ¡Qué más daba lo demás!_

_Harry se volteó en su cama respirando de forma cansada, hoy era el tercer día desde que había salido del Colegio y no le había enviado ningún mensaje a Moddy, muy seguro es que vayan a buscarlo._

_Y por lo visto no era el único que pensaba en ello._

_- Harry - hablaba con nerviosismo su tío Vernon en la entrada de la obscura habitación, y no era porque él o su esposa Petunia habían decidido dejarlo sin luz, sino que así lo prefería Harry - ¿No vas.... a escribirles..... a tu gente? -_

_- No - volvió a contestar por enésima vez en esos tres días, y su tono no cambió, siguió siendo frío y cortante. El tío Vernon a veces tenía la impresión de que Harry iba a explotar bruscamente._

_- Deberías - objetó Vernon tratando de ser lo más amigable posible - No vayan a pensar cosas que no son -_

_- No les escribiré - la voz de Harry fue más fría en esta ocasión._

_- Pero.... es que.... - _

_Lo interrumpió Petunia, cuando ella se asomó a la puerta de la habitación. La mujer no pudo evitar un gesto de fastidio ante tanta penumbra._

_- Harry, tienes una visita -_

_- Lo sabía - murmuró Vernon notablemente furioso y nervioso - Lo sabía -_

_- No quiero ver a nadie - Harry no se levantaba de su sitio ni cambiaba el tono de voz._

_- Dice que viene de parte de 'Modda' (o algo así) - insistió la tía Petunia._

_«De seguro que es Lupin» imaginó Harry pero ni esa idea lo animaba - No quiero ver a nadie - dijo entre dientes - **a nadie **-_

_Los esposos suspiraron entre el cansancio y la ira._

_- ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? - replicó la femenina mientras se arrimaba en el borde de la puerta - No seas tan cruel conmigo en hacerme este desplante -_

_Hermione, con un gesto amigable, le pidió a los mayores que se retiraran. Tía Petunia fue la primera en abandonar la habitación e instantes después le siguió tío Vernon un tanto asombrado por la 'normalidad' con la que se veía la chica. En nada se parecía a los extravagantes magos._

_Harry apretó las sábanas aún confundido. Entre las cosas que más apreciaba estaba ella, su mejor amiga, pero realmente no deseaba ver a nadie._

_- No te pedí que vinieras - el tono de Harry se suavizó un poco más pero no dejaba la tosquedad. _

_- Pero te hice una promesa- insistió Hermione - ¿Lo recuerdas? -_

_- Sí, lo recuerdo, pero.... -_

_- Y nunca falto a mis promesas - le cortó Hermione._

_- ¡Oh! - exclamó Harry con ironía - Sólo era eso -_

_Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada lo cual revolvió el interior de Harry, sólo que él no podía descifrar si aquello era por rabia._

_- Vamos, Harry - dijo Hermione suspirando profundamente - ¿Quieres oírlo? ¿Quieres que te diga **los** motivos por los cuales estoy aquí? -_

_Harry pareció meditarlo un poco, su mente estaba tan cansada._

_- Comienza -_

_- Bueno, primero: te lo había prometido; segundo: el profesor Moddy aún no tiene noticias tuyas; tercero: pensé que podíamos hacer juntos las tareas; - _

_Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que no quería hacer nada de nada pero no abrió la boca porque pareció darse cuenta de que la chica ingresaba a la obscura habitación._

_- Cuarto: aprovecho el permiso que me dieron mis padres (están muy preocupados por ciertos rumores que les ha llegado de nuestro mundo); y quinto (y el más importante): **soy tu amiga** - en este instante Hermione lo obliga a darle la cara._

_El alma de Harry lo pedía a gritos. ¡Lo necesitaba con urgencia! Se aferró a la joven con tal desesperación como si ella fuera a desintegrarse en ese mismo instante. Y Hermione le correspondió al abrazo con la fuerza suficiente para que él no deje de sentir su presencia._

_Harry adoró el hecho de que ella se encuentre allí, con su vestido de una sola pieza, de color amarillo y sin mangas. Incluso adoró la forma en que el espeso cabello crespo desprendía un suave aroma a clavel. Y no era por ser masoquista pero adoró hasta la forma en que ella sollozaba, aunque en nada se comparaba con la corriente de lágrimas que desprendían sus verdes ojos._

_- Gracias - murmuró Harry apenas perceptible aunque más bien estaba extrañado de que, en medio de ese dolor compartido, ambos se sentían más fuertes._

**_***** Final Flash Back_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Ahora que la lluvia se ha llevado el último jirón de tu vestido_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Sí - se repitió Harry acariciando el rostro sonrojado de la joven - _Ahí_ comenzó todo -

_****** Flash Back**_

_- No he podido dormir - Harry finalmente admitió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama luego de aquel abrazo de más de cinco minutos._

_Hermione, por el contrario, salió de la habitación (ante la extrañeza de Harry) pero regresó a los pocos instantes con una taza y un termo, el cual, cuando lo abrió, botó una cantidad considerable de humo._

_Harry frunció el entrecejo cuando ella sirvió un poco de aquel líquido, nada espeso, en la taza de porcelana._

_- No tienes permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio - le recordó Harry un tanto dudoso en recibirlo. _

_- Es el filtro amoroso y Snape lo hizo por mí - afirmó Hermione - Luego de que le aplicara la maldición Imperius -_

_- Oh, claro - objetó Harry un tanto irónico - Y la Profesora McGonagall dará Adivinación el siguiente Año -_

_- ¿Cómo te enteraste? - preguntó Hermione - Eso era una sorpresa -_

_Harry soltó una pequeña risita. La primera que se había permitido en esos últimos días._

_- Es algo que te calmará la ansiedad. No es ninguna poción, - Hermione se dispuso a explicarle al verlo preocupado por posible el hecho de que ella esté haciendo brebajes fuera del colegio - sino una hierba aromática que los.... - la chica apenas pensó en la palabra antes de decirla - ... 'muggles' utilizan para controlar las ansias y los nervios, incluso te ayuda dormir, es muy parecida a la poción que nos enseñaron ¿No? Pero con esto no hay ningún riesgo de que duermas por siempre -_

_Harry clavó su mirada en Hermione con muchas intrigas. Sino estuviera enterado de la incredulidad de la chica en el arte de predecir el futuro muy bien podría pensar que ella se la pasaba leyendo hojas de té, mirando los astros y viendo la bola de cristal. ¿Cómo es que Hermione estaba enterada de que él no podía conciliar el sueño? Quizás era su don natural. O quizás era el hecho de que ella siempre ha estado pendiente de él._

_Harry dio un sorbo a la caliente bebida (y vaya que estaba caliente) pero se la apartó con brusquedad._

_- A ver, mi chiquito - dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa fastidiosa - Tome despacito -_

_- Está demasiado caliente - se justificó Harry._

_Hermione solamente sopló un poco en la taza, lo suficiente para apartar el humo. Luego Harry pudo tomar de la taza con mayor cuidado._

**_***** Final Flash Back_**

- Esa cosa sabía horrible - Harry sumergió nuevamente el paño en la poción antes de deslizarla por la frente de Hermione.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Ahora que he olvidado lo que soy_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Harry sacudió la cabeza volviendo a su actual realidad.

El joven, actualmente de 18 años, verificó la hora en su reloj mientras se preguntaba cuánto tardarán en venir por él. Ya se habían tardado mucho.

¿Los dementores acaso lo besarían? Argh, De tan sólo imaginarlo ¡Qué asco! Y no era por el hecho de que le absorbieran el alma pero... el pensar que esos sucios rastreros lo besen donde Hermione lo había besado?? ¡Qué horror!

Harry volvió a sonreír más calmado. Por su acción mínimo deberían darle la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Pero había que aceptar la realidad ante todo. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Él, Harry Potter, había asesinado al Tenebroso Lord Voldemort.

Argh otra vez. ¿Por qué acordarse de ello ahora? Mejor es seguir con otros recuerdos, como la suavidad de las manos de su _mejor amiga_ cuando ella acariciaba su rebelde y negra cabellera mientras él descansaba plácidamente entre sus piernas.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**recuerdo en el pasado lo que he sido.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_****** Flash Back**_

_La oscuridad en la habitación ahora era más densa y por otro motivo más allá del anhelo de Harry de estar sin luz: ya era de noche._

_ - ¿Aún sigues aquí? - indagó Harry abriendo sus verdes ojos mientras respiraba profundamente._

_- Por supuesto - dijo Hermione en tono de 'lógico' y siguió deslizando sus dedos entre los cabellos de Harry, como si quisiera domarlos. (algo totalmente imposible)_

_Harry suspiró con pereza pero notablemente más relajado. Y con todas las ganas de no apartarse de su cómodo sitio._

_- ¿Qué tal el filtro amoroso? - preguntó Hermione con una semi-sonrisa._

_Harry le hizo un ademán para que se acercara, y cuando Hermione lo hizo, le besó una mejilla. Este gesto provocó cosquillas en Hermione quien respondió besándole ambas mejillas._

_La joven le dio una mirada que más o menos le decía 'Supérame esa' y Harry la tomó de la barbilla disfrutando a plenitud de la delicadeza de la piel de Hermione, porque para él, toda su querida Hermione, era suave. _

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Si he sido lo que fui fue por tu cuerpo,**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_***** Final Flash Back_**

- Atrevido - se dijo Harry con una nerviosa sonrisa.

De hecho, recién ahora, a 3 años del acontecimiento, se puso a temblar como todo un quinceañero y no cuando realmente tenía esa edad que fue cuando sus labios y los de su _mejor amiga_ se habían encontrado por vez primera.

Aunque después de ello Hermione siguió _visitándolo _por el resto del verano. Era como si tuvieran unas pequeñas citas.

Claro que no se puede denominar totalmente _citas _a sus encuentros cuando estaban de por medio los pergaminos abiertos, el olor a tinta fresca (el cual era agradable comparado a los días en que se dedicaban a hacer los deberes de Pociones), los montones de libros abiertos (lo peor de todo es que los usaban todos al mismo tiempo)

_- Creo que la Profesora McGonagall te ha enviado para asegurarse de que hiciera mi tarea - Harry le había comentado en una ocasión._

Y así siguieron su amistad por el resto del verano, con el sonido de sus plumas moviéndose sobre el amarillo pergamino (hasta que el atardecer se desvanecía con lentitud), con la mente de Harry más despejada de lo acontecido en el Quinto Año y concentrada en los estudios (tantas investigaciones que les había mandado el salvaje de Snape), con el largo recorrido desde la casa de los Dursley hasta la de los Granger (Harry se había empeñado en ir a dejarla a su casa siempre y cuando tomaran todas las precauciones posibles, de paso Harry se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía Hermione para ir todos los días temprano a su casa) y con unas largas despedidas en el portal de la casa de los Granger (platicaban de lo que desarrollarían al día siguiente, lo temeroso y cómico que se veía Dudley cuando les huía)

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Si he sido noche fue tu noche quien lo quiso,_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Y sobre todo el ritual de los dos que comenzaba cuando Harry la envolvía con un brazo mientras con la mano libre sentía la suavidad de sus mejillas. Hermione respondía rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Esto no era de todos los días, pero en las ocasiones en que se daba lo cumplían tan cuidadosamente, como si estuviesen en una clase de Snape mezclando sus complejos ingredientes en exactas cantidades, y jamás osaban a saltarse un detalle, no sea que se vayan por otro lado.

Y entonces entre ellos se daba una comunicación silenciosa, apasionada y sobre todo mística.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Si he sido beso es que mis labios aprendieron a hacer beso para ti._**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_****** Flash Back**_

_- Eres tan suave - Hermione admitió en una ocasión en que sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de un nuevo encuentro._

_- Y tú dulce - Harry dio como respuesta sintiendo como el aliento de ella le quemaba el alma, como si se estuviese marcando su nombre en lo más profundo de su ser._

_En aquella ocasión no estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Hermione, sino detrás de la cerrada puerta de la recámara de Harry. _ _Ella se hallaba sentada en el piso y él recostado entre sus piernas, como ha sido su manía desde la primera vez que se quedó dormido en las piernas de ella (si Crookshanks lo viera, lo hubiese atacado por celos) pero buscaron la forma en que sus labios estuvieran lo más cerca posible._

_Era el segundo beso que se daban en aquella habitación pero quizás el décimo entre ellos, por lo que esta vez pusieron a prueba todo lo que habían aprendido en ese verano._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Si he sido lo que soy fue en tu regazo,**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Harry se había levantado un poco logrando poner a Hermione debajo de él. Y en todo este lapso de tiempo jamás se separó de sus labios. Es que si sentía que la dejaba perdía la vida en ese instante._

_Miles de sensaciones recorrían por aquellos dos seres, sensaciones que eran más mágicas que todos los hechizos que hayan aprendido juntos. __Hermione lo había ido a visitar en todo el verano para infundirle energía positiva, y había conseguido más que eso._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Si he sido vida fue por darte a ti la vida.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_***** Final Flash Back_**

- Hermione - volvió a llamarla Harry a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que aún no le podía contestar.

El joven Potter se acercó más a ella, como para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

- No tardan en venir por mí, _por favor_, no demores en despertar.... quiero despedirme de ti, mi _querida amiga _- Acto seguido tomó la mano de Hermione y la aprisionó entre las suyas.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Amiga... amiga.... ¡Qué dulce esa palabra suena hoy!**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Y es que eso era lo que ellos eran. Nunca pusieron su amistad encima de cualquier cosa. Y respecto a sus pequeños encuentros _de sentimientos indefinidos _ambos creían firmemente que debían explorar ese terreno con calma, sin mentiras (aunque tuvieron que ocultárselo a todos, más bien la mentira no era entre los dos) y cuando estuviesen listo, cuando creyeran que llegara el momento, cuando estuviesen completamente seguros, lo enfrentarían.

Ah, era notable recalcar el hecho de que Harry haya encontrado más pasadizos secretos en Hogwarts, y era obvio que, muy entusiasmado, se los mostraba a su amigo Ron y a su _amiga Hermione_.

De hecho, la primera en conocer de pies a cabezas los descubrimientos de Harry siempre fue ella. Claro que cuando Ron les preguntaba el motivo de tan largas desapariciones ella se justificaba con que Harry no se orientaba del todo cuando le mostraba el nuevo sitio.

_****** Flash Back**_

_- Tenemos clases en menos de 15 minutos - _

_Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la polvorienta habitación fue el sonido de un cálido beso._

_- ¿Clases de qué? -_

_- No sé -_

_- Hermione.... ¿Eres tú? -_

_Una pequeña risa de la mencionada_

_- Tú tampoco sabes que materia tenemos - se defendió Hermione_

_- Bueno - suspiró Harry y observó su reloj - Cinco minutos más -_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Y el tiempo no fue tiempo entre nosotros,  
estando juntos nos sentimos infinitos**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Hermione asintió ante la grandiosa propuesta. Después de todo, nunca llegaron tarde a clases (gracias a las corridas tipo maratón que se pegaban después)_

_Lo más cómico y quizás lo que se volvió más rutinario fueron las maldiciones de Peeves por chocárselo constantemente. (Harry y Hermione se preguntaban si él les estaría dando caza porque el poltergeist insultaba al no verlos en algo comprometedor...... 'Se me volvieron a escapar' gemía antes de saltar un montón de palabrotas)_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Y el universo era pequeño comparado con lo que éramos tú y yo**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_***** Final Flash Back_**

Y ese Sexto Año hubiese sido perfecto sino fuera por la típica y asquerosa forma de terminarlo: verle el maldito rostro a su mortal enemigo y, peor aún, que el cretino se volviera a escapar. Harry estaba hecho un mar de rabia. Voldemort le agrió otro magnífico año. Y esto no se lo perdonaría.

Las siguientes vacaciones Harry quería pasarlas en casa de Hermione, pero ella insistía en que mejor estaban en Privet Drive pues los rumores de que las cosas empeoraban en el Mágico Mundo llegaron con más intensidad a los oídos de los Granger, y ella prefería hacerles ver que _todo estaba bien_ volviendo a pasar el verano en casa de _su amigo_ para hacer juntos las tareas vacacionales.

_****** Flash Back**_

_- Aún me sigo preguntando en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepté tomar Pociones de EXTASIS - _

_- Debes sentirte orgulloso - observó Hermione mientras recordaba e imitaba las palabras de Severus Snape "Solo daré clases a los mejores de ustedes en mi clase de Pociones de EXTASIS"_

_- Hubiese querido estar en la mayoría que le decían adiós - replicó Harry._

_Hermione suspiró profunda y cansadamente. Esto muy notable para su 'amigo'._

_- ¿Necesitas "The Draught of Peace"? - Harry consiguió que ella lo mirara - Aprendí a hacerlo muy bien, no dormirás para siempre -_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Si fuiste lo que fuiste fue en mi casa,**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_- Necesito esto - Hermione se lanzó hacia sus brazos._

_Realmente Harry también necesitaba que sus labios se fusionaran en un baile eterno, pero no podían precisar quién más. Si él para calmar la rabia por el último escape de Voldemort, o ella, para quitarse la angustiosa amenaza de sus padres de sacarla del colegio._

_Harry se lo había asegurado, él irá a casa de sus padres y les jurará (por su vida si es necesario) que nada malo le ocurrirá a Hermione, y de paso se juró en su interior que nunca jamás Voldemort se pondría en su camino._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**que, para ti, fue tu palacio y tu guarida.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_***** Final Flash Back_**

Harry soltó la mano de Hermione y se apretó las suyas propias con mucha ira.

Había cumplido _ a medias_, y eso ni él se lo perdonaba. ¡Bien merecido tendrá el pasar el resto de su existencia en Azkaban! ¡Bien merecido tendrá que reciba el Beso del Dementor!

Aunque.... aunque quería hablar con ella, por última vez, para despedirse.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Amiga... amiga.... ¡Qué dulce esa palabra  
y qué sencilla esa palabra suena hoy!**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Harry volvió a mirar su reloj. Faltaban menos de media hora (según el diagnóstico de Snape y de Pomfrey) y entonces ella despertará. Y faltaban menos de quince minutos para que los del ministerio fueran a buscarlo.

El joven seguía sonriendo, aunque esta vez con tristeza. ¿Cómo reaccionará Hermione al saber de su destino? Ah!! Ya la imaginaba armando alboroto, incluso amenazando, con tal de liberarlo de su suerte.

Y es que Harry sabía perfectamente que _su amiga_, enojada, es _demasiado_ peligrosa.

No quería que Hermione sufriera, aunque él imaginaba que, una vez que los dementores le absorbieran el alma, perderá todo lo que alguna vez sintió.

A pesar de ello, el dejar a Hermione así....

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**No hay noche más obscura que esta noche  
y el frío se va depositando en los rincones del alma**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Entonces, tan veloz como un rayo, la _grandiosa idea_ llegó a su mente: Hablaría con Dumbledore, suplicaría, rogaría o exigiría como _último deseo_, que le dijeran a Hermione que él había muerto en combate contra Voldemort, que ambos se mataron simultáneamente.

Sí, era lo mejor. Ella lloraría unos meses y después... seguirá con su vida, y se olvidará de él.

_****** Flash Back**_

_- Lo lamento tanto - dijo Hermione mientras se aferraba con fuerzas a sus brazos, dejando clara la evidencia de que no se atrevía a darle la cara._

_- No te entiendo - replicó Harry extrañado al mismo tiempo que intentó calmarla._

_- Sé que no debía - continuó Hermione con una voz que se quebraba más - Pero no pude evitarlo -_

_Harry comenzó a preocuparse._

_- ¿Estás bien? - Harry intentaba apartar de su mente malos pensamientos, ella no armaría tanto escándalo en vano._

_- Harry... yo... - Hermione presionó con mayor fuerza sus brazos, pero luego negó con la cabeza y soltó la presión que tenía - Yo no quiero perderte, no quiero alejarme de ti, **nunca** -_

_- Y no lo harás - Harry intentó tranquilizarla._

_- No me entiendes - dijo Hermione pasivamente - Harry, yo no debía, pero.... pero.... yo... pues... yo... eh.. - el nerviosismo la había invadido pero ella no iba a permitir que un montón de mariposas en el estómago, la tembladera en la piel y el corazón en la boca no la dejaran expresarse, así que tomó aire antes de soltarle de golpe - yo me enamoré de ti -_

_Algo volvió a revolverse en el interior de Harry, una sensación muy parecida a cuando ella se había reído en su habitación._

_- Y **no quiero **- Hermione siguió hablando sin darle tiempo a una respuesta - que me digas que me correspondes, porque sé que no es así -_

_Harry abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces sin poder sacar algún sonido, se sentía tan aterrado y emocionado al mismo tiempo._

_- Sólo quiero que me prometas que nunca, nunca, nunca dejarás de ser mi amigo - Hermione ocultó más su rostro entre los brazos de Harry quien asintió y la abrazó con mayor fuerza. Él no pudo responderle y la confesión de ella seguía haciendo eco en su mente._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Y ahora que el silencio va borrando  
la suave vibración de tus palabras**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_¡Ella lo amaba! Aún con sus problemas, con su abrupto mal carácter, con sus perturbaciones, con sus confusiones, con sus desgracias e indecisiones._

**_***** Final Flash Back_**

Ella era la única que tuvo el tacto para acercarse a él sin herirlo mortalmente (porque tuvieron sus peleas, pero nada lo suficientemente fuerte para separarlos)

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Ahora que no soy, si apenas nada  
Recuerdo lo que fui cuando no estabas**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Pero.... ¿Qué vio ella en él, el único que sobrevivió a una maldición imperdonable? Aunque Hermione nunca lo había encasillado como _ el niño que sobrevivió_. Ella siempre supo que él no era un ser perfecto y por ello estuvo pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos desde que eran apenas unos niños.

Pero el tiempo no se queda estancado, y ese interés de niños-adolescentes crece también. Las hormonas se alteran (lo que probablemente les ocurrió cuando tenían 15 años) pero esa etapa pasa, y entonces queda lo que verdaderamente importa: el amor. Y, como siempre, ella fue la primera en descubrirlo.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Harry iba a dejar transcurrir unas semanas y entonces él le demostraría que no sólo fue una alteración hormonal. Ahora, tres años después, ya comenzaba a formarse una perspectiva de pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Claro, si tan sólo........

_****** Flash Back**_

_Harry seguía abrazándola mientras volvía a jurarse en su mente que, después de unos días, se lo haría saber. No ahora (y no era porque no se muriera de ganas por confesárselo, pero ella no se lo creería) sino después, y tendrá que ser de una manera especial. Ya después se las ingeniaría: buscaría un especial sitio en el Colegio, el más especial y si el lugar no era especial (cosa que su enamorada mente ya veía venir) él lo convertiría en el más mágico y maravilloso que alguna vez ella pudo imaginar._

_Su mente viajó en el maravilloso futuro que les deparaba, esta sería la historia más especial de las que pudo existir en todo el universo (tan ilusionado que estaba) . No la dejaría ir, no podía dejar escapar la felicidad con tanta facilidad teniéndola en sus manos._

_Manos....._

_Ah!! Las manos de Hermione siempre tan suaves (aún podía recordar la calidez que lo embriagaba cuando ella deslizaba sus dedos entre su rebelde melena)_

_Harry sonrió complacido ante el sobresalto de Hermione cuando él le cogió una mano. Ella lo miró entre intrigada, sonrojada y nerviosa. El corazón de Harry aumentó sus latidos._

_¡No! ¡No iba a aguantar días! ¡Debía decírselo ahora, así ella no le crea! Ya tendrá tiempo para convencerla de que sí le corresponde a sus sentimientos._

_Harry sintió como si el corazón lo tuviera en la garganta, pero él sabía que eso no era posible. Y sintió una quemazón en la frente lo cual significaba que...._

_Un susurro, una luz y una víctima..... o quizás dos, pero no con las mismas consecuencias, eso es seguro._

_Un dolor físico pasó por el cuerpo de Harry, él sintió un líquido recorrerle los labios, le dolían mucho la nuca y espalda debido a la caída que tuvo que amortiguar. Mientras que e__l cuerpo de Hermione seguía sobre él. Harry movió la mano con la que la tenía cogida y escuchó un crujir en la parte baja de su propia mano izquierda. Harry apretó la mano comprobando que aún tenía movilidad, pero tuvo un terrible presentimiento al no recibir respuesta de parte de Hermione._

_Harry volvió a apretarle la mano entre incrédulo y desesperado. La frente le seguía ardiendo: Harry sabía la dicha inmensa que Voldemort estaba experimentando, lo cual era un tremendo contraste comparado con la tristeza y rabia que el unigénito Potter estaba experimentando._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? - indagó con cinismo el Tenebroso._

_Harry, con su mano libre, buscó entre su túnica (suerte que él es diestro). Unas gotas de helado sudor le cayeron en los ojos pero él no parpadeó. Su respiración era agitada y acelerada, muy intranquila, como león rondando a su presa. Y es que Voldemort finalmente despertó la esencia de Gryffindor que habitaba en él. (No en vano Harry pertenecía a la casa de los leones)_

_- Aún no está muerta, pero en un descuido tuyo lo estará -Voldemort sonrió con todas las ansias de un pequeño que espera despierto la noche anterior a su cumpleaños._

_Harry no comprendió lo que Voldemort le quiso decir, y es más, en esos momentos ni le importaba. _

_- Ah.. ya sé en qué piensas, Expelliarmus - rió Voldemort mientras sus ojos, más rojos que de costumbre, no se despegaban de Harry. - Eso no te servirá conmigo, niño estúpido. Yo, Lord Voldemort, no cometo el mismo error -_

_- Sin embargo has fallado más de una vez en intentar matarme - dijo Harry casi en un susurro, pero sus palabras se entendieron a la perfección._

_- Ah, eso - replicó el Tenebroso mientras apuntaba su vara hacia los dos jóvenes - Pues se acabó tu racha de buena suerte, al fin no habrá más 'el niño que sobrevivió', adiós al 'bueno de Harry' -_

_Harry presionó la mano de Hermione, quizás para infundirse de valor o para tener un motivo más para acabar definitivamente con ese maldito mal nacido._

_- Por primera y única vez en la vida te doy la razón - Harry fue tan rápido como un rayo en sacar a la hermana menor mágica. Voldemort sonrió ampliamente pues, a su criterio, 'los chicos buenos son tan predecibles' y Harry, cuando intente desarmarlo, soltará a su 'amiga sangre sucia' y se arrepentirá de ello por el resto de sus minutos de vida._

_ - Adiós al bueno de Harry - declaró el joven estudiante de Gryffindor antes de lanzar su maleficio, aún estando consciente de las consecuencias futuras - ¡Avada Kedavra! -_

_El rayo verde salió de una fulminante forma de su pluma de fénix, Harry vio el terror de Voldemort ante su destino, y esto no le pareció suficiente._

_- ¡Avada Kedavra! - repitió por segunda vez con más frialdad y, para cerciorarse de que el desgraciado tuviera lo que se merece, volvió a repetir por última vez -¡Avada Kedavra! -_

_La energía mágica golpeó 3 veces a "Quien tú sabes" quien lanzó desgarradores gritos sintiendo su cuerpo arder, aunque nada comparado con el infierno que le espera._

_Lo había hecho. Lo había vencido. Y ahí yacía el maloliente y quemado cadáver, como clara prueba de su derrota. "Quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere" pensó Harry mientras seguía sintiendo el sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Si he sido lo que fui fue por tu cuerpo,**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Pero eso no era excusa. Él se había convertido en un asesino. No era mejor que Voldemort._

_Lo siguiente que pasó por la mente de Harry fue la palabra Azkaban. Pero eso no importaba ya. Su principal preocupación ahora era ella._

_- Hermione - la llamó con la esperanza de que ella despertaría y estuvo a punto de tocarle el rostro_

_- ¡¡No la sueltes!! - se escuchó la orden de Snape haciendo sobresaltar a Harry, quien, por impulso, aprisionó la mano de Hermione y con la otra levantó su varita._

_Harry bajó la guardia en esos instantes aunque no su arma._

_Snape hizo caso omiso a la defensiva de Harry y se acercó a los dos, dio un vistazo a Hermione y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, como si estuviese analizando lo que a ella le ocurría. Harry no dejaba de contemplarlo y no era que estuviese fascinado por él (eso ni en sus peores pesadillas) pero era inevitable no ver el sudor mezclado con sangre que le recorría su ganchuda nariz, lo polvorienta y ensangrentada que estaba su negra toga, el alboroto de su grasiento y disparejo cabello....._

_- ¿Quieres ponerme atención por una vez en tu vida? - gruñó Snape._

_Harry le devolvió la mirada con mayor énfasis._

_- Ella se está mantiene con vida debido a que la tienes tomada de la mano - Snape hizo una mueca de asco ante la realidad - Si la hubieses soltado para irte a duelo contra él..... - Severus negó con la cabeza y mostró más asco al contemplar a quien alguna vez fue el más temido -..... ella moría al instante -_

_- ¿Cómo la saco de ese estado?- indagó Harry._

_- Prepararé una poción de bloqueo mágico - informó Snape - Salgan de este sitio cuanto antes mejor. Y no la vayas a soltar por nada del mundo o ella se muere -_

_Harry se guardó la varita entre su túnica, luego se incorporó con cuidado para finalmente tomar a Hermione en peso y salir de la habitación._

_Paredes destrozadas, polvo y desastre por doquier. Algunos estudiantes se taparon la boca al ver a Harry abriéndose paso entre ellos ("Es un fantasma" murmuraban algunos; "los fantasmas no cargan a las personas" "Hermione está muerta")_

_En las siguientes horas Harry no supo más que Voldemort atacó a Dumbledore, destrozó, maldijo y golpeó a todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino, pero no mató a nadie, pues su única víctima debía ser solamente Harry Potter. El Tenebroso había descifrado la Profecía y no podía aceptar que, al intentar asesinarlo cuando era sólo un bebé, realmente había sellado el oráculo._

_La enfermera Pomfrey estaba atareada como nunca antes en su vida, pero supo darles a todos la atención que se merecían. Como por ejemplo, cuando separó a Harry y Hermione en una habitación aparte._

_Ella también le advertía que no soltara a Hermione y, como precaución, ató sus manos con unas vendas encantadas. Harry creía esto innecesario, pues primero se suicidaba antes de que Hermione muriera por su culpa._

_En días posteriores la temperatura de Hermione comenzó a subir aceleradamente, según Snape, eso pasaría después de aplicarle la primera dosis del contra-hechizo que era mojando un paño de acelgas de asfódelo en la misteriosa y bien resguardada fórmula (Snape no creía que existieran suficientes motivos para darles la receta) que seguía hirviendo en un caldero hasta que se derritiera completamente uno de los ingredientes principales._

_Al atardecer la situación y la temperatura de la chica no mejoraba. Y Harry no tenía más opción que esperar. Ya entrada la noche Snape interrumpió en el salón con un extraño líquido azulado y un paño verde militar._

_Harry recibió todas las instrucciones de cómo, y cada que tiempo aplicarle la infusión. Esta sería la noche más larga en toda la existencia de Harry._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Si he sido noche fue tu noche quien lo quiso,_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Parecía una diosa esculpida en cera. Pero Hermione no era una diosa aunque tampoco merecía lo que le había pasado._

_Con la mano que tenía disponible (aún tenía vendada la otra) Harry mojó el paño y lo deslizó sólo en la frente de la chica, (el líquido azul se evaporó en la frente de Hermione) tal cual había sido la precisa instrucción. De forma inconscientemente Harry sospechaba que el hechizo tenía algo que ver con un desbloqueo mágico a la altura de la mente._

_Ahora más que nunca anhelaba que ella despertara, pues nunca antes se había sentido tan desolado y vacío._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Si he sido beso es que mis labios aprendieron a hacer beso para ti._**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Dulce! Hermione seguía con su sabor a dulce. ¡Si tan sólo ella respondiera al contacto!_

_Luego Harry se aferró al vientre de la chica, para recostarse y sentir su calidez,( muy diferente a la fiebre que la invadía) y en su mente suplicaba su bienestar._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Si he sido lo que soy fue en tu regazo,**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_El joven escuchó murmullos pero no se apartó de su sitio. Aunque tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera pues nadie entró a la habitación. Aún así pudo escuchar, sin desearlo, los suaves comentarios en forma de susurros._

_"Vendrán dentro de cuatro días"_

_"¿Y aún así piensan aplicarle el beso del dementor?"_

_"Así es. Nadie ha puesto una nueva ley y esa es la sentencia que debe cumplir, además lo encerrarán en Azkaban"_

_"¡No es posible! ¡No es justo!"_

_"No lo es, pero argumentan que nada justifica el haber usado la MMI" (Máxima Maldición Imperdonable)_

_De más está aclarar de quien estaban hablando._

_Dos días después y entonces no era necesario que la tuviera tomada de la mano. Al día siguiente la temperatura se normalizó dando paz al alma de Harry, claro que, con la mente más despejada, recordó lo que había hecho. Y los murmullos del otro día.. y cómo los del ministerio siempre fueron implacables._

**_***** Final Flash Back_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Si he sido vida fue por darte a ti la vida.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Harry la miró _por última vez_ mientras dejaba el paño en la vacía bandeja que apenas mostraba unas manchas azules. Ella ya estaba bien, de eso no le cabía la más mínima duda.

Ahora a Harry le toca enfrentarse a su destino, y no huirá de él.

- _Cuídate, mi querida amiga_ - le murmuró aún con la duda de que si ella le escuchaba o no.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Amiga... amiga.... ¡Qué dulce esa palabra suena hoy!**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Harry acarició uno de los finos brazos y, sin dejar de contemplarla, retrocedió hasta la puerta, con mucha paciencia y lentitud.

Escuchó voces afuera, murmullos no tan sutiles de hombres. Habían llegado por él.

Harry se animaba mentalmente pensando que eso era lo mejor, que ella nunca supiera de él. Sin embargo se sentía tan vacío al mismo tiempo.

Recordó de manera fugaz que debía hablar con Dumbledore, pero pensaría en ello después, cuando haya cruzado la puerta de la habitación. El joven sintió el eco de la voz de Hermione en su mente.

_"¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? No seas tan cruel conmigo en hacerme este desplante"_

_" A ver, mi chiquito. Tome despacito"_

_"Eres tan suave"_

_" Tú tampoco sabes que materia tenemos"_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Y el tiempo no fue tiempo entre nosotros,  
estando juntos nos sentimos infinitos**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_"... pero.... yo... pues... yo... eh.. yo me enamoré de ti"_

Harry movió los labios pero no emitió sonido alguno. Sin embargo, se pudo leer fácilmente que decía _'Yo también me enamoré de ti'_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Y el universo era pequeño comparado con lo que éramos tú y yo**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

No existiría ahora la posibilidad de decirle lo que sentía. Es más, no importaba ya el que ella lo supiera. Se guardaría ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser. Nadie se enteraría que él, Harry Potter, alguna vez estuvo enamorado de su mejor amiga.

El joven pasó la mano por sus labios aunque el motivo no fue por su herida.

_"Necesito esto"_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Si fuiste lo que fuiste fue en mi casa,  
que, para ti, fue tu palacio y tu guarida.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Con este último pensamiento Harry tocó el cerrojo de la puerta y estuvo por abrirlo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

- Profesor Dumbledore - Harry sonrió agradecido por la oportunidad que tendría de hablarle antes que lo envíen a Azkaban.

- Harry Potter, me alegra verte más reanimado - Dumbledore limpió los cristales de sus gafas y se los volvió a colocar - Últimamente tenías un semblante tan desolado -

- Eso no importa ya - Harry respiró profundamente - Necesito pedirle un último favor -

- ¿Último? ¡Considero esa palabra demasiado drástica! -

- No quiero hablarle aquí - pidió antes que nada Harry.

- ¿Ese es el favor? Vaya, había comenzado a preocuparme -

- No, no es eso - Harry echó una mirada a Hermione y tuvo la impresión de que ella se movía, pero de seguro que fue sólo eso, su impresión - Es que ella pronto despertará -

- Me extraña que no quieras estar presente en ese maravilloso momento - Dumbledore sonrió amigable y alentadoramente - Con este acontecimiento podemos declarar a la historia que el último ataque de Voldemort no tuvo más víctimas que él mismo -

Harry tragó saliva. Él no se sentía tan satisfecho por ello.

- Escuche: sé que vienen por mí, sé que me enviarán a Azkaban y que recibiré el Beso del Dementor. Y no me importa nada de ello - Harry habló tan rápido que Dumbledore no podía callarlo - Pero no quiero que Hermione sepa que sobreviví -

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza lo cual no le dio buena espina a Harry.

- Las mentiras nunca fueron mi especialidad. Además la señorita Granger se enterará de la verdad por cualquier medio. Ya todos conocen esta historia. -

- Pues entonces.... - Harry comenzó a respirar agitadamente -... diga que me suicidé -

- ¿Y por qué lo harás? - Harry escuchó a sus espaldas una débil voz mientras se escuchaba el suave sonido de las sábanas cuando ella se sentaba - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Derrotaste a Voldemort ¿Verdad? -

Ese momento era el que hubiese querido evitar. No quería darle a Hermione la noticia de que ahora él era un asesino, no quería decirle la sentencia que recibirá, no quería que ella sufriera.

- Harry sí derrotó a Voldemort - contestó Dumbledore al percatarse de que el joven no iba a responder - Y él debe recordar perfectamente lo que hablamos al final del Quinto Curso - 

Harry asintió débilmente ahora apenado por los destrozos que provocó en aquella ocasión ofuscado por la rabia.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora? - Hermione trató de hablar lo más claro posible. Harry sintió algo de extrañeza ante el hecho de que ella ahora hacía preguntas en vez de responderlas.

- Porque parece que nuestro valiente joven ha olvidado muchas cosas - siguió diciendo Albus posando su mirada azul en la chica - ¿Se encuentra bien? -

Hermione asintió débilmente aún ansiosa por más respuestas.

- Bien - replicó el Director dándose cuenta de la sed insaciable de Hermione por saberlo todo aunque esta vez era con más interés que nunca - Como iba diciendo, Harry olvidó que entre Voldemort y él sólo uno podía salir con vida. Además de que, debido a que este enfrentamiento ya estaba previsto, él debió imaginar que yo también preparé su defensa -

Harry abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Albus siguió explicando todo con su semblante pasivo.

- También ha olvidado que no soy el único que jamás permitiría que él sea sentenciado por liberarnos de uno de los magos más terribles en toda la historia de nuestro mundo - Albus ahora miró al joven - Todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley trabajaron de inmediato, también están todos los Profesores de este Colegio (Sí, también Severus Snape) los Hannah, los Finnigan, los Turpin, el unigénito Malfoy, los Wood..... -

- ¿Draco Malfoy? - exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

Albus asintió sonriendo antes de proseguir.

- El principal argumento que utilizamos para tu defensa fue que, si no lo hacías, Voldemort hubiese acabado contigo y volverían los terribles tiempos en que él se sintió tan invencible -

- Pero.. pero.. - A Harry eso no le satisfacía - Yo le lancé 3 veces la.... -

- Ah! Eso! Pues es muy interesante el efecto que puede hacer el echar 3 veces consecutivas esa maldición. Esa información nos será muy útil en las clases de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras -

- Es que... - Harry no podía creer su suerte.

- Además sería lo más incoherente en toda la historia: El salvar desastres futuros no debe ser _premiado_ con la absorción del alma -

- Pero si los estudiantes dijeron...... Eso significa que.... -

- Estás totalmente absuelto. Es como debe ser - Albus se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación - Y otra cosa que no debes olvidar es que no todo lo que dicen los estudiantes suele ser realidad al final -

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

- Harry - le llamó Hermione provocando que él reaccionara volteando a verla.

- ¿Lo has oído? - preguntó Harry tan helado como si estuviese en medio del polo norte.

Hermione asintió y sonrió. De inmediato Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó con mucha suavidad, como si estuviese tocando el cristal más frágil de todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - indagó Hermione en un susurro.

- De maravillas - Y era verdad. Harry nunca antes se había sentido tan renovado. Voldemort no existía, el Ministerio de Magia no se iría en su contra, y su _amiga_ prácticamente estaba ilesa. Sólo faltaba algo para cerrar ese magnífico círculo de paz y perfección que estaba viviendo. - De maravillas, _mi amiga_..... De maravillas, _mi amor _-

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Amiga... amiga.... ¡Qué dulce esa palabra  
y qué sencilla esa palabra suena hoy!**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Amiga-Amor. Harry pensó que era la combinación más perfecta, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Escuchó a Hermione suspirar feliz y se contagió también de esa dicha.

Ahora sí, era el momento de seguir imaginando su futuro junto a ella.

**¡FIN!**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ya he de perder la cuenta de cuántos songficts he escrito ^^. Con amigos como esos quien necesita enamorados XP 

Por cierto, y para quien no se halla enterado, me gusta **demasiado** **_ Hr/H _ y**, **pase lo que pase en los libros, seguiré escribiéndolos**; claro, siempre y cuando tenga la inspiración presente. No me miren mal, es que suelo ser _algo_ obstinada. ^^UU

¿Draco ayudando a Harry? ^_^ ¡¡Gran misterio!! Ja, ja, ja!! Bueno, para quien tenga dudas digamos que.... entre los ataques de Voldemort al castillo por ahí salió afectada Ginny, imaginen ahora lo demás ;)

Pensé hacer de esto una historia larga, pero sería echarme encima otro fict largo. También pensé redactar la llegada de Voldemort al castillo pero sería alargar por otro lado.

Bueno, cualquier duda háganmela llegar a mi mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com o si pueden envíenme un mensaje con _Hedwig _(y ni crean que se las devuelvo =P) o más sencillo dejen el review (con mail incluido para responderles) Y las críticas constructivas serán **muy bien** recibidas, también los halagos, por supuesto.

Ah!! La canción se titula **_Amiga_** y es del español **Miguel Bosé**, por cierto una muy antigua pero no por ello deja de ser preciosa.

Este fict va dedicado a todos los partidarios del Hr/H (no a los partidarios de Voldemort XP)

Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
